Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Chapter 8
Chapter 8: Line between human and monster Remade to be all reader friendly. There will be a Titan appearance but no cuss words, gore or blood. Our heroes have now discovered the Fang Gang Master Eren Jaeger alive with the power to transform into the Rogue Titan along with Kurutaru’s new power Fusion destroying the Titans currently in Trost by creating Enraides, Titan God of Determination. However our friends only had more trouble come into their way from the result of Enraides’s Ultimate Move: Heaven’s Fire Ultimate Determination. I was in the darkness of my subsconscious. I could only see darkness. (Where am I?) I asked. A bright light had appeared in front of me. You’ve done well in saving the Sacred Swords, Spikels & Fang Gang but there are more Mixel Tribes to be saved including their masters young Kurutaru.'' The voice'' answered. (Who are you?) I asked. I’m a friend you can say but it seems you’ve gotten yourself into trouble. You had merged with the Rogue Titan creating Enraides, Titan God of Determination. This isn’t any normal fusion. This is a God Fusion something only the Sacred Sword Master can perform. There are fusion forms of incredible power unlike normal ones. These God Fusions are extremely powerful but it taken a whole lot of out you but has now connected you to Eren Jaeger. The voice explained. (Connected me to Eren?) I asked. You’re spirits are harmonized linked by an incredible power. This can be useful in the battle coming up soon but I want to ask you something. Do you want to protect these humans? The voice asked. (Yes. Even though I’m an Omnian I want to protect them with my life.) I answered. What about the Mixels? Do you think of them as servants or pawns?'' The voice'' asked. (No. I think of them as my friends not some tool to use & throw away. I want to protect everyone. I want to protect as many innocent lives as I can.) I explained. That’s what I wanted to hear. We’ll meet soon but never lose sight of what’s important. Until then young Kurutaru. The light answered before I woke up. I had found myself sitting on the ground with Kiruko holding me. “Kurutaru! You’ve woken up!” Kiruko shouted. “Kiruko? What happened?” I asked. “We’re in a bit of a bind.” Kiruko answered as I looked around. We surrounded by the Garrison who were armed with swords & looked terrified among them one stood out. It was a tall light skin man with brown eyes, red brown hair along with a beard & moustache. He looked extremely terrified. My friends were in a defensive stance along with Mikasa & Soulamaru who was back to his small size while Armin was holding Eren who was talking about killing something but he seemed to be completely out of it. Eren had snapped out of it looking shocked. “Armin…What’s going on?” Eren asked. “Eren! Just explain everything & things will be alright!” Armin shouted. “Oh! Your finally back to your sense master!” Gobba shouted as the Fang Gang got into his face surprising him. “What the heck are those things!?” Eren shouted completely surprised. “We’re the Fang Gang & you’re our Master Eren!” Jawg shouted. “Did you hear that? He’s going to eat us alive! That freaky monster!” One of the Garrison soldiers shouted. (Are those soldiers afraid of me?) Eren thought. “Yes they are Eren. It seems what we did in Trost has gotten the Garrison’s attention.” I answered getting Eren’s attention. “Who are you?” Eren asked. “My name is Kurutaru Harashama. I’m a friend of Armin & Mikasa.” I answered. “Eren Jaeger! Armin Arlert & Mikasa Ackerman! You have been founded committing acts of high treason against humanity! Just because your soldiers doesn’t mean your going to be sanctioned by your royal majesty! We can execute you right on the spot if you don’t cooperate without a second thought! And you! You strange beings have infiltrated the sanctity of Wall Rose with hidden intentions! We should just kill you on the spot right now! Now identify yourselves!” The scared man Kit Woermann shouted. I could sense he was afraid of us. “My name is Kurutaru Harashama. I’m an Omnian from Tokuro village & the Sacred Sword Master.” I answered. “My name is Kiruko Takamura. I’m a Eunian from Tokuro village.” Kiruko answered. “My name is Soulamaru Harashama, son of Kurutaru & from Sword Dragon Temple.” Soulamaru answered surprising the soldiers. “I’m Golden Claw, leader of the Sacred Swords from Sword Heaven & Mixel of the Sea.” Golden Claw answered. “I’m Silver Talon, member of the Sacred Swords & Mixel of the Sky.” Silver Talon answered. “I’m Bronze Fang, member of the Sacred Swords & Mixel of the Land.” Bronze Fang stated. “My name is Jak & this is my friend Daxter & we’re from Sandover Village. I’m the Spikel Master & these are my Mixels Footi, Scorpi & Hoogi.” Jak answered as the 4 waved hi. “My name is Jawg & I’m the leader of the Fang Gang from the Farmlands of Shinganshina!” Jawg shouted. “My name is Gobba, member of the Fang Gang!” Gobba shouted. “My name is Chomly & I’m also a member of the Fang Gang!” Chomly shouted. “Now Kurutaru Harashama! Reveal your true intentions of infiltrating the City of Walls or else you’ll be blown up with cannon fire!” Woermann shouted. “We came to the City of Walls to find the Fang Gang Master which has turned out to be Eren Jaeger. The world is in danger & Eren is one of the few people that might be able to stop it from coming. That’s why we came into the City of Walls in the first place, to find him & the Fang Gang.” I explained. “I don’t believe a word you said since you Kurutaru can transform into a Titan! That’s right, a lot of soldiers & the Garrison saw you transform into a Titan right there on the spot & you Eren Jaeger were seen coming out of Titan in full glory in front of your peers but what’s worse we’ve saw you merge into an abomination of a Titan & wreaked havoc all over Trost!” Woermann shouted completely surprising us. “Sir! We should take them out before those two revert to their Titan forms or better yet kill one of them before they merged into that super Titan!” One soldier shouted scared. “Don’t even think about it! If you guys so much as hurt them then I’ll fill you full of holes with my Vulcan Fury!” Jak shouted as he took out his Vulcan Fury. A lot of the Garrison was scared seeing Jak take out his gun & threatening to shoot them with it. “You want proof? I’ll show you proof. Map of Rainbows! Reveal the identity of the Fang Gang Master!” I shouted as I presented map in front of me as it created a picture on its canvas. “The map, it drew a picture of Eren. Could these guys be telling the truth?” One soldier asked. “I…don’t believe a word you say. In truth, we are all monsters.” Woermann answered as he raised his hand giving the signal for the cannon crew above us to fire the cannon pointed straight at us. “We’ve got to get out of here!” Mikasa shouted as she grabbed Eren & ran trying to escape the blast radius with Armin following. “Let’s move before we’re blasted!” Daxter shouted. Eren however broke out of Mikasa’s grip & ran straight towards us then he bit his thumb. A huge explosion of steam erupted as the cannon ball exploded. The explosion was tense creating a gigantic smoke screen. When we opened our eyes we were completely shocked at what we saw. There was a giant top half Titan skeleton over us. The skeleton had protected us from the blast & immediately scared the Garrison even further. “Whoa.” Jak answered stunned. “Are we in…in a Titan’s skeleton?” Armin asked scared. “Eren protected us & it’s all we need to know.” Mikasa answered. “You guys!” Eren shouted as he came down to us. “Eren! How did you?!” Armin asked. “I can’t explain it right now but we don’t have much time. The Garrison will move & fire on us again.” Eren explained. “Thanks for protecting us Master Eren!” Gobba shouted. “Is it true Kurutaru? Am I really these guys Master?” Eren asked. “Yes. The Fang Gang serve you because you are their master. They’ll always have your back until the end.” I answered. “Yeah! We want to protect you no matter what! We’ll follow you no matter what!” Jawg shouted. “Right now we need to get ourselves out of this situation or else the Garrison will fire at us again.” Golden Claw explained. “I’ve got two ideas. The first idea is that I escape this place. I’ll turn into 15 meter Titan slayer & return to Shiganshina & find out what my dad was hiding in our house cellar. It could be the key to defeating the Titans.” Eren explained as his nose started to bleed. “Eren! Your nose is bleeding & your breath is ragged! You aren’t well!” Armin shouted as Eren wiped the blood off. “Armin is right. Transforming into a Titan must take a lot out on your body. You shouldn’t transform again because who knows how bad it will affect you human or Titan.” I explained. “I said I had two ideas. The second idea is that Armin convinces the Garrison that we aren’t a threat to them. I know how crazy this sounds like but it’s our best bet. If it doesn’t work then I’ll go with the first plan I suggested.” Eren explained. “But I don’t know if I can convince them!” Armin shouted. “We have faith in you Armin. You saved me & Mikasa before. 5 years ago if you didn’t get Mr. Hannes then Mikasa & I would have been eaten alive by the Titans. It’s your mind that has kept us alive for a long time.” Eren explaind as the skeleton completely collapsed while Armin looked completely stunned at what Eren said. Armin stood up with a determined look on his face as his eyes shined bright with determination & hope. “Alright I’ll do it. I want you guys to look less threatening & leave this all to me.” Armin explained as we nodded in response. Armin ditched his gear & swords & ran out of the smoke as it cleared. “So you revealed yourself monster! Is this some kind of joke because I’ll reward it with cannon fire!” Woermann shouted. “Eren & the others are not threats to humanity! If we do it right, then we can use their powers to save humanity from extinction! Eren & the others are with us!” Armin shouted. “Then where’s your proof?!” Woermann shouted. “There is no need for proof! Everyone saw Eren & Kurutaru in Titan form fighting the Titans! They also saw Eren being swarmed & eaten by them as well! This proves that they think of them as food just like they think of every single human as!” Armin shouted. Most of the soldiers had stood them realizing this fact as Woermann became even more scared. “He has a point there. Maybe we can trust them.” One soldier stated. “DON’T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!! Don’t let their clever lies deceive you! We don’t know the Titans’ true intentions at all!!” Woermann shouted causing the guards to rearm themselves. “They’re too afraid to even think.” I said. Armin immediately raised his right arm to his heart & pulled his left arm back. “I AM A SOLDIER!!! I’VE DEVOTED MY LIFE FOR HUMANITY & I PLAN TO SEE IT THROUGH!!! I BELIEVE THAT EREN & THE OTHERS HAVE THE POTENTIAL NOT ONLY TO TAKE BACK TROST BUT ALSO WALL MARIA!!! I’LL CONTINUE TO SERVE THAT TRUTH EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE KNOWING THEIR STRAGETIC WORTH!!!!!!!” Armin shouted that rocked everyone off their rockers. Woermann however began to raise his hand trying to tell the cannon squad to attack us again. However his hand was grabbed & stopped. We looked to see a light skin bald old man with dark eyes & a gray moustaches wearing a Garrison’s uniform & was few inches taller than Jak that had stopped the Woermann. “You’re still act like a newborn faun under pressure. You really need to work on that. Can’t you see this soldier’s proud salute?” The man asked. “It’s Commander Dot Pixis of the Garrison!” Mikasa shouted. “So that’s the lead Commander of the Garrison.” Kiruko answered. “I would like to hear these three out including Kurutaru & her friends as well.” Pixis answered. 15 minutes later we were on top of Trost’s wall. We looked over the wall to see a bunch of Titans scratching at the barricade set up there. “Well, no beautiful female Titans here this time. I wouldn’t mind getting by one of those.” Pixis laughed. “Pixis is a bit eccentric if you want to know.” Armin told us as Jak did the universal symbol for crazy. “So Kurutaru was it? Is it true that you’ve came to the City of Walls in search of the Fang Gang Master & this Fang Gang?” Pixis asked. “Yes Commander Pixis.” I answered. “And Eren is this Fang Gang Master you’re looking for too?” Pixis asked. “Yes sir!” Soulamaru shouted. “You from outside the walls aren’t you?” Pixis asked. “Yes. The whole world isn’t in Titan territory. Only this part is. We’re from different places around the world all not located in Titan territory.” I explained surprising Eren. “Wait! You’re from out of the walls?!” Eren asked. “Yes. We’ve been outside the walls so is our homes.” I answered. Eren’s eyes were brimming with determination & hope. “Yes Eren. We’re from villages & towns outside of the City of Walls. Kiruko & I from Tokuro village.” I answered. “I’m from the Sword Dragon Temple if I remember right.” Soulamaru answered. “Me & the other Sacred Swords are from Sword Heaven, hidden in the sky.” Golden Claw answered. “Daxter & I are from Sandover Village.” Jak said. “Me & my Spikel tribe mates are from the Spiky Desert!” Scorpi answered as he jumped onto Jak’s head & made himself comfortable there but also earning a glare from Daxter. “The Fang Gang & I are from the Farmlands in Shiganshina before the City of Walls was ever made!” Jawg shouted. “Tokuro village, Sandover Village, Spiky Desert, Sword Heaven, Sword Dragon Temple & the Farmlands. I sure like to visit all of those places instead of being stuck in these god forsaken walls.” Eren explained. “If you come with us then you can see all of that.” I answered surprising Eren. “Why are you looking for Eren?” Pixis asked. “And evil force known as Dargeddons have come back to drag the world into darkness. We need to find the Mixel Masters & Mixel Tribes before its too late. That’s the reason why we came to the City of Walls is to find Eren the Fang Gang Master & the Fang Gang.” Golden Claw explained. “I believe everything that you have to say. But I’ve got another question to ask you. Is it true that when Eren was in Titan form, you Kurutaru, merged with him creating a brand new Titan that you’ve dubbed Enraides, Titan God of Determination? Is it also true that when you became this Enraides that you obliterated all of the Titans that were currently in Trost?” Pixis asked. ! Eren thought as he looked completely surprised. “That’s correct.” I answered. “Now Eren I’ve got a question for you. Can you control your Titan form?” Pixis asked. “Yes sir! I can control my Titan form!” Eren shouted. “Then you guys might be the key to saving Trost. Kurutaru & friends, we need your help to get back Trost from Titan control. Can we count on you to help complete this important mission?” Pixis answered. “You can count us Commander Pixis, we’re going to take Trost back from the Titans with everything we got! Watch out Titans because there are new heroes in town!” I shouted as my friends shout in agreement.'' '' Our heroes have now found the Fang Gang Master Eren but now they are caught in the battle for Trost between Humanity & the Titans. Can they save Trost in time? What about the Dargeddons? Will they appear to cause trouble?